


Different

by CaptainYesaniChan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Everything is Different, Gen, an AU that no one really wanted, aphmau is a bit of a pain, cast list grows as i introduce everyone, everyone is fairly OOC since this is an AU, katelyn is a badass(obviously), she's a confused cookie ok?, werewolf!Aaron, will i have ships? my heart says i have no choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: Aphmau has spawned into the world of Diaries... or so she thinks. Instead this spunky adventurer has found herself in Corvana. It's so similar, but so different. Wish her luck, because this is nothing like Phoenix Drop.





	1. Spawn In

Soft singing of birds grew louder and louder as Aphmau woke up. She felt the cold dirt underneath her and could hear the dead leaves crunch as she stood up. She was in some sort forest, with thick trees that let hardly any light reach the ground. Dusting off her shorts and tank top, she adjusted her hat to sit backwards on her head like always.

“What a great place to spawn! Plenty of wood to work with at least, but I better get out of here quickly before--” Unable to finish her sentence, Aphmau turned around in a flash. Something was watching her. Not planning to take any chances, she sprinted in the opposite direction. It ran after her, and quickly caught her. She tumbled and fell back onto the ground, forced to stare up at the massive black wolf baring its teeth at her. “Aaarrgh! Get off!” She fought it but the massive creature wouldn’t budge. She closed her eyes in panic, guess she was just going to have to wait to respawn.

The weight on top of her lessened and the wolf’s paws felt more like hands holding her wrists tightly. “Just how stupid do humans have to be to actually go this deep into the forest?!” Aphmau forced herself to open her eyes and saw a man covered in scars, his angry black eyes staring at her.

“What?! Hang on, just what are you?!”

He rolled his eyes at her and growled, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m a werewolf idiot.” He stood up and crossed his arms. “So just what is a silly human like you doing this far into the forest? Don’t you know how easily you can get killed here?” His black ears flicked in annoyance.

“Okay first off, my name isn’t ‘human’. It’s Aphmau. And second, I didn’t wander in here. I spawned moron.”

“Spawned? What does that even mean?”

Aphmau shook her head, “Never mind. An NPC like you wouldn’t understand. Anyways, think you can help me find my way out of here?”

The werewolf sighed and started to walk away, “Alright then. Besides, leaving you to wander around would just cause problems for everyone else living here anyways.” He turned back around to face Aphmau, who was putting her cap back onto her head. “The exit should be this way.”

“Hey wait, can’t you tell me your name at least?”

The red hairs on the ends of his ears and tail twitched at the statement but he responded anyways, “My name is Aaron, if you must know.”

He led her farther and farther away from her spawn point. Eventually the trees began to thin out, and in the distance you could see a small village. They reached the forest edge and he stopped. “Hey,” Aphmau turned back to look at him, “Aren’t you coming?”

“You must be crazy. While most villages don’t take kindly to non-humans, this one in particular hates us.”

“Well there’s no way I’m letting you get away that easily. Can’t you hide your ears and stuff somehow?” Aphmau put her hands on her hips in hopes of persuading him.

“Well yeah, but there’s no way I’m doing it.”

“Well I’m sorry but I still need your help! Just for a little while, please? I’ll pay you back m, somehow!”

“You better keep good on that promise,” Aaron’s ears and tail disappeared, giving him a more human appearance. He looked pretty good in that loose shirt and pants anyways, even if they were as torn up as he is.

Aphmau winked and walked into the village, “Don’t worry, I will!”

He sighed and followed after her, “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this…”

The road was cobbled with grass and flowers poking out between the stones. Small shops and homes were so close together for such a small place it was almost impossible to tell them apart. Aphmau was so distracted by the sight that she didn’t see the little boy running towards her.

“Hiya Miss and Mister!” He looked to only be six, his blond hair sticking out everywhere. His mother started to walk towards them, bringing with her an even younger boy with almost white hair.

“Everett! That’s a bit rude don’t you think?” She eyed the duo carefully, “Sorry to ask, but who are you two?”

Aphmau gestured to herself and Aaron, “We’re travellers! I’m Aphmau and this is my friend Aaron.”

The woman studied Aaron carefully, as if she didn’t trust him. “Where did you get all those dreadful scars young man? They look painful.”

Almost without blinking, Aaron smoothly told her something that was probably a lie, “Wolves. We ran into a pack of them a while back and it was a nightmare getting rid of them.”

Her eyes widened and she nodded, “I understand completely. There’s a pack of werewolves not too far from here, but my husband won’t let us move yet. The business here is too good at the moment. But the faster I get my boys out of this town, the better.”

“Anyways, we better get going. There’s a lot to do and not much time to do it!” Aphmau waved good-bye and dashed off. “That was weird. I never knew how much personality an NPC could have. Maybe she was a quest-giver?”

“What are you on about this time?” Aaron stared down at her, a single eyebrow raised.

“N-nothing! At least, nothing you should worry about! So! How am I going to do this?” There was quite a bit she needed, and fast. The sun had already gone past its midpoint and was heading for the western horizon. Looking around, Aphmau could see a lot more than your basic blacksmith shop and church. There were several market stalls selling food, cloth, and tools. Several teenage girls hung around the well cleaning clothes and chatting and just generally enjoying themselves. The sounds of a busy and lived in place filled the air. Completely different from the usual silence in a regular village, just what was going on?


	2. Game Basics

Aphmau looked around, none of the villagers had those noticeable noses or the long robes they normally had. Everyone looked so different, so alive. As she walked beside Aaron, she searched for anything to loot. Since she didn’t have any idea what kind of money these people used, and she didn’t even have anything anyways, looting was her best bet. While staring into a bakery window, she noticed something missing from her view. Her health bar. Panicked she tried to open the crafting menu, nothing. No inventory, hunger, or armor. _Does this mean…? No, it's a game. Why the hell wouldn’t this be a game? ___

__“You look like you're about to throw up.” Aaron stared down at her, his eyebrow slightly raised._ _

__“It's...fine.” _THIS IS NOT OKAY _“Don't worry about me.” She twisted a piece of her coal-black hair tightly around her finger, trying to calm herself. So some of the most essential things needed for the game had suddenly disappeared, that was alright. Just as long as her respawn, combat system, and crafting abilities were still there. Aphmau could scrape by with just those until she could figure out just how to access the main screen and log out. Oh god, she hoped she could still log out. Otherwise… _Nope nope not thinking about that. First step, gather materials. Wood, wood is always a resource. _“Ok Aaron? I need you to listen.”_____ _

______He cocked his head slightly and nodded, “Fine go ahead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I need to gather some wood buuuut… I don't think I can take down a tree by myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He held up his hands, “Lemme get this right, you want me to take down an entire tree for you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uhh, yes?” She smiled nervously. _I’m an idiot of course he’s going to question this since why would anyone like me ever want to take down an entire tree? Wait, can I even craft planks out of the logs here? And if I can’t craft planks, I can’t make a crafting table which means I can’t make anything so I’m probably screwed and oh god why the hell am I even doing this? _____ _ _ _ _

________Aaron walked over to a tree and pointed his thumb at it. “Ok I’ll amuse you, how about this one?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aphmau looked at it up and down. It’d probably give her about five pieces of wood, which was plenty for now, “Looks good to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He rolled his eyes at this ridiculous situation and punched the tree, it shuddered and a chunk of bark tore off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aphmau went back to panicking over if she could even play this game like a normal game. Would she have to role-play and stuff instead? Because that would be difficult._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She was so stuck in her own thoughts, which kept going around in circles of _what if I can’t craft or log out _and _ok well just maybe I’ll be okay, BUT WHAT IF _…, that Aaron had to shake her whole body to get her to notice. He gestured to a pile of wood, “Your tree has fallen.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nodding, she walked over to the pile and waited for it to just disappear into her inventory……_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And waited….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And waited….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you just going to stand there, or…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Aphmau kept waiting, and Aaron kept watching, getting more and more confused with every passing minute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eventually Aphmau forced herself to realize that yes, the items were still lying there, and yes, there was no way this was a normal game anymore. Slowly bending down to pick up the wood, Aphmau shook in fear and panic. She hoisted it into her arms, small tears dripping onto the wood, turning it a darker color. “Aaron..?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He looked at her, worry pinging in the back of his mind, “Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“....I’m scared.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all for now folks. I'm not the greatest at writing long chapters so.... But I am planning to bring in some familiar faces soon cause uh, we need some actual plot up in here.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm writing up another AU. Granted this is the only one that I have published but still! Canon is going to be pretty much thrown out the window. I do that a lot.


End file.
